MLP Una nueva aventura
by Shinji Kurosaki
Summary: Un chico que veia la vida como algo normal, es visitado por Discord el cual le hace una propuesta interezante para ambos. Mientras un nuevo mal amenaza con destruir todo lo que las portadoras de los elementos protegen. (Pesimo summary :P) Luego pasara a ser Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada, MLP no me pertenece es de la autoria de Lauren Faust y los derechos de autor son de Hasbro. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para pasar un bue rato n n.

* * *

Alguien sabio dijo una vez, "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" quien lo dijo? No lo sé, no lo recuerdo pero ahora mismo lo dije yo así que eso es lo que importa por el momento. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si todo lo que yo conocía lo perdía de la noche a la mañana, tal vez porque de cierta forma lo creía completamente imposible, pero ahora mismo esa era mi realidad. Seguramente se estarán preguntando sobre lo que estoy hablando, así que regresaremos un poco el tiempo y les explicare que fue lo que ocurrió.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, me había levantado algo cansado ya que me había desvelado como acostumbra estos días escribiendo o dibujando, pero esta vez me desvele con mi computadora investigando cosas que me habían llegado a la cabeza, odiaba tener que ir a la escuela aunque realmente era nada mas como apoyo a los maestros. Desde que había saltado unos cuantos años de la preparatoria era un poco aburrida mi vida, almenos el dinero no me faltaba, entre ayudar a los maestros y mi trabajo de programador analista/diseñador pues no podía quejarme pero tampoco presumir.

-Debo tener más consideración al desvelarme ya que podría enfermarme-pensé en voz alta mientras me dirigía al baño para mojarme un poco la cara y bostezar después de saludar a mi reflejo me prepare un delicioso sándwich con un jugo de naranja, nada mejor para empezar el día.

Antes que nada debo decirles que ya no vivo con mis padres, tengo 19 años y con mi trabajo tengo una pequeña casa que si bien no es muy grande es suficiente para que yo pueda vivir plenamente y con mi propio estudio de animación y programación ya que mi equipo es algo basto y bueno a lo que íbamos. Después de mi desayuno me senté en mi sofá para ver un poco de televisión para luego pensar en que haría el resto del día ya que era un sábado, opte por mirar un programa que me habían recomendado y que había estado viendo desde hace unos cuantos meses, se llamaba My Little Pony y se trataba de como decía el título, de unos ponis y veíamos sus aventuras para aprender de la amistad y respetarse. Por qué la gente no podía ser así? No pedía que todo fuera color de rosa pero que almenos no fuesen tan discriminantes con los demás. El episodio que estaban pasando era curiosamente cuando recordaban como había obtenido su cutie mark rainbow dash que era una de mis personajes favoritas.

Hey! No me vean raro, puede que sea para niñas de edad menor pero es disfrutado por chicos y chicas de diferentes edades. De hecho había hecho algunas animaciones de los personajes para proyectos de amigos y personales, pidiéndole permiso a Hasbro y dándole el crédito a Lauren Faust creadora y a Hasbro por los derechos de autor. Entonces recordé que había estado diseñando un capitulo que quería mandar a Hasbro para que me dieran su opinión pero mi tabla digitalizadora se había echado a perder misteriosamente (le deje caer un café encima).

-Bueno primero iré por la tabla primero y luego me ocupare de lo que queda por terminar-dije tomando mi chamarra negra favorita y saliendo de mi casa asegurándome de que traía el dinero y comencé a caminar, si se lo están preguntando si tenía carro, pero también me gustaba salir a caminar grandes distancias nada más por pasar el tiempo y también para hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Vivía en un Cancún que estaba justo a la orilla del mar así que cada fin de semana iba a dormir en la playa o a dibujar algunos paisajes incluyendo a los turistas que en ocasiones compraban los dibujos para tenerlos de recuerdos cuando volvieran a sus casas. Pero realmente me gustaba hacer eso para distraer mi mente. Luego de llegar a la tienda me acerque al mostrador mirando los nuevos modelos para ver si alguno me atraía la atención.

-Otra vez destruiste una tabla digitalizadora? Pues que es lo que les haces o como las tratas?-pregunto alguien a mis espaldas a lo cual simplemente sonreí volteando a ver a un joven con el uniforme del local.

-Oye no es mi culpa que no sean aprueba de café, además ni siquiera le cayó tanto encima como la última vez-dije en mi defensa.

-Que no acaso la última vez había sido porque te desesperaste y pusiste mucha fuerza rompiendo la superficie donde dibujas?-fue cuando recordé que le había mentido ya que me daba pena decirle que siempre terminaba derramando alguna bebida en mis cosas. Mientras pensaba en eso él se me quedaba observando intentando no reírse de mí ya que su trabajo no le permitía hacer eso.

-Bueno vas a recomendarme algún modelo o vas a seguir interrogando a un cliente tuyo?-respondí para que me dejara de molestar y dejara de poner en ridículo ya que le encantaba hacer eso desde que habíamos salido de la escuela.

-Bueno bueno no te pongas así que yo solo decía, pero bueno para lo que tú haces y el trato que les das te sugiero esta de aquí-dijo señalando una para luego mostrármela-Es un poco más cara que la que generalmente compras pero es para uso rudo así que debería durarte más tiempo que las anteriores-dijo sonriéndome ya que sabía que la compraría.

Termine comprándola por lo que el no pudo evitarlo y se rio de mi ganándose una venganza lenta y agonizante de mi parte pero para otro día seria. Una vez pagada salí para encaminarme a mi casa por un atajo que conocía para llegar rápido ya que al parecer quería ponerse a llover lo cual era raro ya que el cielo estaba completamente despejado pero bueno, así era el clima estos días.

-Jejejeje es casi como si unos pegasos estuvieran jugando con el clima como en aquel capitulo-pensé en voz alta, sinceramente yo había criticado mucho es serie pero conforme la comencé a ver me agrado la trama, si bien habían momentos en que parecía muy empalagosa, realmente no estaba tan mal.

-Hogar dulce hogar ya llegue-dije entrando a mi casa por fin un poco mojado y agitado ya que había tenido que correr para no mojarme más de lo que ya estaba por la lluvia. Luego de terminar mi capitulo ya que me faltaba muy poco, me asegure de que las voces quedaran bien pues había pedido apoyo también de unos amigos en línea que tenía para doblar el capítulo así que terminado lo mande y me fui a recostar en mi cama.

-Un capitulo eh?...espero que no sean muy rudos al rechazarlo, pero lo entendería-dije sonriendo para caer dormido de un momento a otro, me pasaba últimamente por las desveladas que me había estado dando.

"Es divertido ver a los humanos realmente, todo ese caos que causan naturalmente" escuche entre sueños una voz extraña y que parecía estarse burlando de mí, pero era solo un sueño así que no debía hacerle mucho caso.

"O mi joven amigo, esto no es un sueño, almenos no uno normal" dijo la voz para aparecer en una habitación blanca con mi ropa pero había alguien detrás de mí, tenía algo de miedo de voltear pero termine haciéndolo….no podría creerlo, frente de mi estaba algo que no podría existir.

-Discord?!-dije en voz alta señalándolo sorprendido.

-O así que me reconoces? Pues muchas gracias, realmente es bueno ser reconocido incluso en tu mundo-dijo con su típica actitud arrogante divertida. Pero no sabía si era el verdadero Discord o si era como él decía un sueño no normal por lo que lo mire un poco más pero el solo estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-Como se si eres realmente Discord y no las desveladas que he tenido? Y si eres Discord como es que estas aquí?-le pregunte sentándome ya que posiblemente estaría ahí un buen rato.

-O muy buenas preguntas, bueno como sabrás soy el dios de la discordia y espíritu del caos, aunque me reforme y prometí ya no hacer nada de eso, pero aun así debo admitir que esto es interesante. Tú conoces nuestro mundo ya que aquí es nada mas una caricatura así que pensé, que tal si te invito a venir conmigo?-dijo discord mientras me miraba sonriendo a lo cual yo simplemente me quede paralizado, acaso discord estaba ofreciéndome ir con él a su mundo donde estaban los ponys?.

Entonces me quede sentado mirando a la nada para pasarme una mano por el cabello y suspirar pesadamente mientras volteaba a ver de vez en cuando a discord para asegurarme de que no fuera una broma a lo que él solo sonreía asintiendo. Tendría que dejar todo lo que conocía, todo lo que tenía, para ir a su mundo. Alguien sabio dijo una vez, "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" quien lo dijo? No lo sé, no lo recuerdo pero ahora mismo lo dije yo así que eso es lo que importa por el momento. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si todo lo que yo conocía lo perdía de la noche a la mañana, tal vez porque de cierta forma lo creía completamente imposible, pero ahora mismo esa era mi realidad.

-Entonces…tendría que dejar mi mundo y perder todo lo que tengo o no? A eso te refieres-le dije ya decidido a ir pero aun así quería confirmarlo. Discord me miro seriamente por un momento como si me analizara para luego sonreírme.

-Así es, tendrías que decirle adiós a este mundo para siempre, o bueno hasta que decidas volver-dijo sonriéndome con confianza lo cual me alivio ya que él nunca me había desagrado realmente.

-Muy bien discord, me gustaría ir contigo a ti mundo. Aunque no creo alejarme mucho de este mundo-dije sonriéndole.

-Muy bien mi nuevo amigo, vámonos ya-dijo chasqueando sus dedos transportándonos a un especie de agujero que nos revolvía como si de una batidora se tratase. Mientras tanto discord parecía estar disfrutándolo, yo solo sentía como se me revolvía el estómago por tantas vuelvas que dábamos, pero entonces lo mire y parecía estar pensando en algo así que pensé en preguntarle que era. Pero justo antes de que pudiera hablarle de algo él me dijo o bueno me dio una advertencia.

-Por cierto, seria preferente que no le comentaras a nadie de dónde vienes hasta hablar con celestia, cuando puedas ve a su castillo. Arrivederci my friend-dijo mientras desaparecía en un resplandor y yo salía del como portal estampándome contra el suelo muy fuerte.

-Maldito discord…esta me la paga-dije mientras sobaba mi cabeza y me recostaba de espaldas mirando mis man….espera…cascos?! Tenía cascos en lugar de manos, claro supuse que discord no me llevaría en mi forma humana pero aun así era impactante así que comencé a observar mi nuevo cuerpo. Parecía que era un pegaso para mi suerte ya que siempre quise volar así que al fin cumplía mi sueño.

-Oye estas bien?-

No podría creerlo, estaba en el mundo de Equestria y con la forma de un pegaso! Si esto no era suerte pues no sé qué lo era.

-OYE NO ME IGNORES!- Escuche por fin un grito para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza justo donde me dolía causando que agachara la cabeza para sobarme y luego voltear a ver a mi agresor, bueno agresora en este caso.

-Qué?-pregunte asombrado ya que estaba viendo a una pegaso frente a mí.

-Que si estás bien, vi que te estrellaste y vine a ver si seguías vivo-dijo dejando de volar frente a mí.

-Eh? A sí, estoy bien gracias. Solo volé muy rápido. Me llamo Shinji, un gusto-dije extendiendo mi casco a ella en forma de saludo.

La pegaso me inspecciono con la mirada para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, al quedar convencida según yo, sonrió y choco su casco con el mío haciendo un brohoof.

-Me llamo Rainbow Dash y soy la pegaso más veloz de Ponyville, no lo olvides-Dijo orgullosa de sí misma mientras yo la veía un poco sonrojado porque siempre me pareció linda. Esto iba a ser interesante realmente.

Continuara…..

Bueno he aquí el primer fanfic que hago de mlp dejen sus opiniones, solo no sean muy rudos (okey si pueden pero leve) subiré el siguiente capítulo el próximo jueves a más tardar n n Arrivederci.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes que nada, MLP no me pertenece es de la autoria de Lauren Faust y los derechos de autor son de Hasbro. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para pasar un bue rato n n.

* * *

Bueno ahora estaba siendo analizado con más detalle no solo por la pegaso que me había arrastrado prácticamente por todo el camino hasta un castillo hecho de cristal que le pertenecía a la ahora princesa Twilight Sparkle que revisaba mi costado y mis alas una y otra vez en busca de algo roto. Mientras yo solo podía esperar a que me dejaran hablar porque ni siquiera eso me dejaban.

-Bien Rainbow, realmente parece estar en buen estado de salud excepto por el chichón que tiene atrás de la cabeza-decía la alicornio morada mientras volvía a tocar el golpe que me había dado rainbow dash para llamar mi atención. Al parecer a pesar de haber salido a una muy alta velocidad del portal de discord no me había pasado nada más que unos cuantos golpes sin importancia, aun así rainbow me llevo a que me revisaran, quien lo diría o no?

-Entonces ese golpe que se dio contra el suelo no le causo nada pero mi golpe si? Entonces soy mucho más fuerte de lo que creía Jejejeje-dijo sonriendo e inflando el pecho junto con su ego.

Mientras yo volteaba a ver a Twilight curioso ya que al parecer esto era un poco después de cuando habían peleado contra tirek, según yo aún no salía otra temporada, pero si esto era realmente otra dimensión pues se entendía que no siguiera el ritmo de mi mundo. Ahora tenía que ir a ver a la princesa celestia como me había dicho discord que hiciera antes de que este desapareciera.

-Disculpe princesa Twilight, si no es mucha molestia. Podría decirme como podría hablar con la princesa celestia? Es urgente que hable con ella-dije mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia notando que tanto ella como RD me veían extrañadas o más bien como confundidas.

-No tienes por qué actuar así conmigo, aunque soy una princesa no me gusta mucho que otros ponys se refieran a mí de esa manera tan extravagante-dijo algo sonrojada a lo que sonreí rascando mi nuca con mi caso mientras su pequeño dragón spike llegaba trayéndole un pergamino para escribir. Fue entonces que se volvió a mí para preguntarme algo suponía y así fue.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre ni el por qué necesitar ver a la princesa celestia-me dijo sonriéndome para comenzar a redactar la carta a celestia. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar el pequeño dragón eructo sacando un pergamino que rápidamente comenzó a leer Twilight para levantar la vista en algunos momentos para poder verme.

-Es de la princesa celestia, me dice que requiere de tu presencia en su castillo, un gusto por cierto Shinji-

Wow, acababa de llegar hace unos minutos y celestia ya sabía de mí? No sabía si eso era algo bueno o acaso algo malo ya que pues yo era de otro mundo. Pero almenos era seguro que encontraría a discord ahí para poder responder algunas dudas que tenía rondando por mi mente, aunque por ahora era solamente como debía actuar con respecto a los demás ya que me había dicho que no revelara que venía de otro mundo.

-Entonces supongo que debería ir inmediatamente a verla no es así?-pregunte ya que no sabía que otra cosa se debía hacer a lo que Twilight solo asintió sonriéndome. Fue entonces que salí del castillo despidiéndome de Twilight y de rainbow dash para poder hacer algo que venía queriendo hacer desde mi arribo a este mundo, así es, estire mis alas y con un fuerte aleteo me eleve por los cielos, aunque por cerrar los ojos casi golpeo una casa. Debo decir que no era nada comparado a lo que había imaginado, la sensación de poder volar era indescriptible y si se preguntan cómo es que estaba volando sin lecciones, pues ni yo lo sabía, es como si mis alas me estuvieran guiando sobre lo que debía hacer. Era muy liberador sentir el aire en mi cara así que decidí irme todo el camino al castillo de la princesa volando y aprovechando para hacer piruetas y giros en el aire.

-ESTO ES FANTASTICO!- dije subiendo a una increíble velocidad para luego precipitarme al suelo lo más rápido que pude para frenar a unos escasos centímetros del suelo con la cara blanca del susto, por emocionarme otra vez casi la pago muy caro.

-Hey! Eso fue impresionante, aunque yo lo hago mejor, parece que tienes talento nato- dijo una pegaso azul a mi espalda que me helo la sangre y provoco que callera al suelo de la impresión para solo escuchar sus risas. Entonces me voltee a verla y RD estaba tirada en el suelo de espaldas burlándose de mi a sus anchas, quien se creía que era?.

-Oye no te burles de mí, fue tu culpa que me callera, así que ahora no te rías-dije para ponerme a su lado picando su estómago ya que como la conocía, sabía que ella era cosquilluda y esta era mi venganza por el golpe en la cabeza y por burlarse de mí. O si soy muy malo…pero para pensar.

-Pfff-jajajajaja. N-NO! Por favor p-para jajajaja- Decía mientras no podría evitar retorcerse por las cosquillas, esto era más divertido y adorable de lo que me pude haber imaginado, pero olvide a quien le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-DIJE QUE PARES!-grito para darme con el casco en la cara dejándome en el suelo adolorido y viendo pequeños pegasos volando alrededor de mi cabeza. Al igual que en la serie tenía sus momentos de chica linda y de chica ruda, nota mental, no hacer eso de nuevo. Después de sentarme me di cuenta que ella estaba dándome la espalda con las orejas bajas, acaso realmente era tan malo para ella?.

-Uhm….Rainbow Dash? Estas bien? Perdona si te hice enojar-dije acercándome a ella para solo ganarme que me volteara a ver levemente con unos ojos molestos pero también estaba sonrojada, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días, RD me murmuro algo bufando y se fue volando rápidamente. Genial, tendría que disculparme más después, por ahora debía llegar a donde la princesa celestia.

Después de un buen rato de estar volando pude divisar por fin el palacio de las hermanas, decidí llegar caminando para no parecer maleducado para que los guardias me dejaran entrar, pero al parecer me esperaban ya que ni siquiera se inmutaron al verme y solo me dejaron pasar directamente a la sala del trono donde Celestia se encontraba leyendo unos pergaminos que de seguro era papeleo que tenía que hacer como la realeza. En fin en cuanto estuve frente a ella hice una reverencia y espere a que ella dijera algo, solo esperaba que hubiese notado mi presencia.

-Shinji, es un gusto que hayas llegado ya, levántate por favor-dijo con una voz tan tranquila que no lo creerías.

-Gracias princesa celestia, quería usted verme?-pregunte mirándola curioso.

-Así es, quería verte para hacerte unas preguntas y para responder algunas que de seguro tienes, puesto que dudo que discord te haya dado gran información al traerte aquí desde tu mundo o me equivoco?-pregunto mirándome seriamente mientas giraba un poco la cabeza para mirarme de lado. Me sorprendió que ella ya supiera de esto, aunque también pudiera ser que discord le había dicho con antemano.

-Uhm y que podría saber yo que usted no princesa?-dije algo intimidado ya que no era sorpresa para nadie que siguiera la serie que celestia era muy paciente pero si la hacías enojar pues asustaba mucho. Ella solo rio un poco y camino hasta ponerse enfrente mío y comenzó a inspeccionarme así como lo había hecho su alumna. Comenzaba a sentirme como un bicho raro…bueno más de lo que ya lo era.

-Bueno Shinji, como sabrás seguramente nunca antes había pasado esto desde que el espejo que star swirl el barbudo creo se rompió hace ya un tiempo atrás. Además de que el mundo humano del que tu vienes es diferente al que mi alumna viajo, en tu mundo no existen contrapartes de nosotros, es simplemente un mundo aparte de Equestria. Discord me conto todo lo que sabía sobre ti lo cual es mucho debo admitir, por eso te digo esto ya que conoces nuestro mundo más del que yo o incluso discord podría conocer, aunque él sabe más de lo que me gustaría-dijo mirando un vitral de discord como si fuese el mismísimo discord, ahora que recordaba discord estaba reformado, entonces por qué a la princesa le preocupaba que el supiera más de mi mundo que ella?.

-Uhm princesa, perdone que la interrumpa. Pero no acaso discord ya está reformado? Entonces por qué no le agrada la idea de que él sepa mucho de mi mundo?-pregunte intentando no sonar impertinente o algo así. Pero una vez más la princesa me demostró no solo era sabia, sino que no se ofendía al preguntarle algo.

-No es que me moleste, es solo que al no saber de ese mundo no sé qué podría ocurrir si un ser de ese mundo llegase a venir, así como tú. Pero discord te trajo aquí por una razón y a juzgar por tu cutie mark creo que no ocurrirá nada malo si te quedas-dijo sonriendo, pero yo rápidamente mire mi flanco notando que mi cutie mark era un escudo mitad azul y mitad rojo con una estrella en medio. Entonces si era un escudo debía ser bueno o no? Digo cuando algo que tuviera un escudo había sido malo? Entonces comencé a hacerle preguntas a la princesa sobre dudas que tenía como, que había pasado con tirek, Twilight ahora cumplía deberes de princesa? Discord que hacia ahora que no causaba caos y ese tipo de cosas a lo que ella respondió con mucho gusto.

-Pues veras, Tirek está en el tártaros resguardado por cerberos, Twilight Sparkle sigue ayudando a los ponys y mostrándoles lo que es la amistad, ahora bien discord ya no trae caos, lo que hace es traer diversión para los ponys haciendo bromas y demás cosas-dijo terminando de explicarme lo que yo le había preguntado. Era bastante interesante realmente ya que no solamente había saciado mis dudas, sino que también sabia un poco más del lugar que ahora sería mi hogar. Me despedí de la princesa y me encamine de regreso a Ponyville ya que ahí es donde discord me había dejado, como no lo encontré con Celestia, quizá estaría en casa de fluttershy ya que según sabia tenían hora del té así como en Inglaterra.

-Vaya que suerte la mía-dije mirando a cierta pegaso de crin arcoíris recostada en una nube roncando, quizá una maldad más antes de disculparme no estaría nada mal. Así pues me acerque a ella y me quite una pluma de mis alas para hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, al principio solo frunció la nariz, pero luego estornudo y fue cuando despertó para mirarme fijamente.

-Hola pequeña arcoíris, siempre te hechas en la misma nube o las rotas?-dije burlándome de ella, lo curioso es que en vez de decirme algo se sonrojo primero y luego me dio un aletazo (así es, me pego con el ala) para hacerme retroceder y luego reírse de mí.

-Vaya, parece que no satisfecho con haberme molestado al hacerme cosquillas vienes a buscar problemas. Pues entonces te reto a unas carreras, el primero en llegar al castillo de Twilight tendrá como esclavo al perdedor. En sus marcas listos fuera-dijo rápidamente saliendo como una bala en lo que yo terminaba de acomodar todas sus palabras en mi cabeza. Sin duda era alguien inquieta ya que ni siquiera me dejo responder si quería o no competir.

-OYE ESO ES TRAMPA!-le grite para salir volando atrás de ella dándole alcance después de un poco de tiempo.

"_Genial era más rápido de lo que creía, tomate eso Rainbow" _Pensé mientras miraba al frente para no chocar y volteaba mis ojos para verla de vez en cuando percatándome que me comenzaba a ganarme así que cerré los ojos aleteando lo más fuerte y rápido que pude golpeando mi cabeza después de unos momentos con el susodicho castillo cayendo por tercera vez en el día pero esta vez una pegaso me atrapo.

-Vaya, creo que me estoy descuidando como para que me hayas ganado, aunque eres bastante rápido-dijo soltándome para que yo pudiera seguir volando por mi cuenta. Se disponía a irse pero la detuve del hombro mientras ella se volteaba.

-A dónde vas si se puede saber?-pregunte levantando una ceja cruzado de brazos a lo que ella me miro extrañada.

-Pues por supuesto a mi casa, celestia ya bajo el sol y luna subió la luna lo ves?-me comenta señalando el cielo a lo cual yo asiento pero aun mirándola inquisitivamente. Ella una vez más me miraba "extrañada" y sin entender que es lo que quería decirle a lo cual solo suspire dándome un facehoof.

-Perdiste okey? Perdiste la carrera y por tanto la apuesta. Así que eres mi esclava y como no dijiste por cuanto tiempo pues será hasta que me derrotes en una carrera te parece?-dije con una sonrisa que demostraba que estaba disfrutando de ese momento a lo que Rainbow Dash solamente me miraba con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos de la impresión.

-Jejejeje sabes que eso solo era una broma verdad? El esclavo del otro, claro como si eso fuese a pasar-dijo nerviosa mientras buscaba como escapar de su inminente fin. Pero no había escape ya que su orgullo así como no le permitía aceptar el castigo tampoco le permitía echarse para atrás así que estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Bieeen de acuerdo tu ganas, seré t-tu es...cl…clava p-pero no puedes hacer que me ponga yo misma en ridículo-dijo levemente sonrojada mirándome amenazadoramente. Jajajaja tomen eso aquellos que creían que este día nunca llegaría, incluyéndome porque vamos, cuando creerías que esto pasaría? Sonreí mirándola y pensando en que podría hacer teniendo a Rainbow bajo mi poder, pero entonces recordé que no tenía donde quedarme a dormir así que podía aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero tal vez se vería mal así que mejor no.

-Bueno Rainbow, comenzare con mi primera orden la cual es que me lleves a tu casa y me prestes una sábana y una almohada para dormir esta noche ya que no tengo donde quedarme a dormir ahora que llegue a Ponyville-dije mirándola con el rabillo del ojo a lo que ella asintió y me guio hasta su casa que era una nube impresionante realmente. Una vez en ella me invito a pasar lo cual me llamo la atención y entre esperando a que me diera la sabana y la almohada.

-No te daré lo que me pediste para que duermas fuera, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi sofá SOLO POR ESTA NOCHE-dijo lo último con voz fuerte y firme para que no fuese a malinterpretarlo supongo. Era la primera vez que me quedaba a dormir en la casa de una chica tanto aquí como en mi mundo así que como se imaginaran era algo extraño para mí.

-Muchas grapfh!-no pude terminar porque me lanzo la almohada y la sabana en la cara para luego retirarse a su cuarto a mi parecer malhumorada. O bueno almenos tenía donde dormir esta noche, mañana vería como conseguirme una casa donde vivir el tiempo que me quedara ahí, ya acomodado cerré los ojos y solté al aire.

-Buenas noches dashie-dije al fin cayendo por cansancio por el día que había tenido además de la carrera que tuve contra ella y no alcance a escuchar algo que susurraban dentro de la misma casa.

-Buenas noches-

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno diganme que opinan dejen sus comentarios por si algo no les gusto para arreglarlo :33 se despide shinji bye


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno antes que nada, MLP no me pertenece es de la autoria de Lauren Faust y los derechos de autor son de Hasbro. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para pasar un bue rato n n.

* * *

El sol me daba de lleno en la cara, lo cual quería decir que ya era de día por lo que tenía que levantarme, así que lo hice y note que no estaba en mi cama. Donde estaba? Comencé a caminar y no reconocía nada, estaba todo hecho de…..nubes? Acaso estaba muerto? Fue cuando recordé que estaba e Equestria, más específicamente la casa de rainbow dash. Como se me olvido algo así? Jejejeje bueno continúo el relato.

-Wow, que noche tuve- dije frotándome los ojos y estirándome, no era del todo cómodo dormir en un sofá y no, el sofá de rainbow no es una nube es como un sofá normal, claro que la madera tiene la forma de nubes. Una vez terminado me encamine a su cocina, quería prepararle algo de desayunar pero entonces recordé la apuesta así que me frote los cascos mirando a su cuarto y toque a su puerta varias veces hasta que escuche un grito de desesperación y abrió la puerta bruscamente con la melena toda revuelta.

-QUE QUIERES!? NO VEZ QUE TRATO DE DORMIR?-me grito molesta lo que solo causo que me riera divertido y le señale la cocina.

-Estaba pensando que mi pequeña esclava podría preparar el desayuno no lo crees? Además que ya es tarde y el sol ya salió- dije mirando su cara de fastidio pensando seguramente "tienes que estar bromeando" solo sonreí y camine a la cocina escuchándola soltar un grito ahogado. Nunca pude imaginarme estar en el mundo de mlp y mucho menos poder jugar con cierta pegaso gruñona pero de buen corazón, era más divertido de lo que creí.

Y me sorprendió bastante cuando preparo unos sándwiches dejando uno frente a ella y lanzándome el otro en la cara sonriéndome.-Aquí tiene "amo" su desayuno servido en su cara- dijo comenzando a comer su desayuno mientras yo me quitaba el mío de la cara y comenzaba a comer lo que había sobrevivido, ahora que veía esto me di cuenta que en este universo no podría comer carne, para los ponys eso sería una monstruosidad.

-Nooo! No había pensado en eso!-grite al darme cuenta que mi comida favorita estaría fuera de mis limites, pero por suerte rainbow me tomo de loco y no pregunto al respecto, al terminar de desayunar lleve el plato al fregadero para lavarlo y encaminarme a la puerta.

-Gracias rainbow, ahora debo ir a buscar una casa para poder vivir de ahora en más Jejejeje, nos vemos luego- dije para salir por la puerta volando sin darle tiempo a decirme nada mas era liberador el volar, era como si siempre lo hubiese podido hacer pero me faltaban las alas. Ahora pensándolo como podría encontrar una casa si no tenía dinero y no conocía prácticamente a nadie?

-Eso no lo había pensado….ya se, iré con la princesa Twilight…..aunque quizá deba ir a Ponyville primero por que vi una tabla de anuncios, quizá encuentre un trabajo anunciado ahí, bien está decidido-dijo sonriendo volando la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso salude a derpy, ASI ES…..DERPY HOOVES!. Habían bastantes anuncios, algunos de trabajos y otros solo de anuncios, pero ningún trabajo me llamaba la atención, habían masajistas, pasteleros, bueno era un pueblo "pequeño" así que no había mucho para trabajar.

-Pero que es esto?- dije mirando un anuncio de sweet Apple acres, al parecer necesitaban ayuda y bueno según lo que yo recordaba solo aj y big mac recolectaban las manzanas ya que la abuela Smith ya era vieja y Apple Bloom aun no tenía la edad ni la fuerza para hacerlo además de estar con sus amigas intentando conseguir sus cutie mark. Era un buen lugar para trabajar además de que podría seguir entrenando mis piernas que era mi mejor atributo en deporte.

Llegue caminando a la granja pues no quería abusar de mis alas sin saber cuánta resistencia tenía en ellas, en el camino volví a encontrarme con derpy que repartía el correo y platique un poco con ella, resulta que ahora tenía más amigos por que la habían dejado de discriminar por sus ojitos, además de que tenía un nuevo amigo que era diferente a los demás ya que viajaba en una caseta azul. Eso me sorprendió pero le pedí que si luego podría presentármelo a lo que ella sonriendo me dijo que le preguntaría, entre la plática llegue rápidamente y comencé a buscar a big mac o a Apple Jack pero no los encontraba así que camine a donde estaba el granero y toque a la puerta.

-Hola? Vengo a preguntar sobre el empleo para ayudante de granja! Hola?-decía en voz alta golpeando la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna, pensé que no me escuchaban así que levante más la voz para hacerme oír desde afuera. Entonces escuche movimiento y salió la que menos esperaba, la abuela Smith que se venía durmiendo por lo que escuchaba.

-si dime que es lo que necesitabas hijo?-pregunto sonriéndome y orientando su oreja a mí para escucharme.

-Pues venia buscando a applejack para pedir el empleo que anunciaban en el pueblo –le mostré el papel que llevaba entre mis alas donde solicitaban un ayudante a lo que la abuela se le acerco a ver y abrió los ojos-

-Aaa vienes por el empleo? Pues deberías hablar con mi nieta applejack- me dijo repitiendo lo mismo que dije que hacía en ese lugar, bueno era ya una anciana no podía enojarme con ella, aun así solté un suspiro sonriéndole.

-Y podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Applejack? No la veo por aquí- después de pensarlo un rato ella me dijo que intentara buscando en los arboles de manzanas ya que seguramente ella estaría recolectándolas o espantando a los murciélagos que les gustaban las manzanas. Parecía un laberinto ese lugar, cientos y cientos de manzanos se desplegaban en ese lugar a lo ancho y largo, pero por fin encontré a la pony que buscaba y estaba como me imagine, recogiendo manzanas.

-Buenas tardes señorita applejack perdone si la molesto, venía a preguntarle sobre el anuncio de empleo que dejo en el pueblo- Dije mientras le mostraba el anuncio que traía bajo un ala, a lo que me volteo a ver como inspeccionándome, debo decir que realmente me puso nervioso pues me estaba recorriendo con la mirada algo que no habían hecho.

-Buenas tardes y bienvenido a Sweet Apple Acres terrón de azúcar, como ya sabes mi nombre es applejack y soy la por así decirlo jefa del lugar, bien pues si estas interesado en el trabajo debo mostrarte en que consiste- dijo con su curioso y divertido acento sureño, entonces se acercó a un árbol y lo pateo cosechando las manzanas. Debo decirles que era más impresionante verlo de frente a verlo por una pantalla ya que podía decirles con seguridad que una patada de ella les causaría mucho daño.

-Tenemos que recolectar las manzanas de toda la granja, sembrar y cuidar los huertos ya que a los murciélagos de las manzanas les gusta comérselas y dejan seco todo árbol que deciden atacar, ahora bien, si te interesa el trabajo estaré mas que complacida de tenerte trabajando aquí. Por qué no me muestras lo que puedes hacer terrón de azúcar?-

Me sonroje pues no me acostumbraba a que, me dijeran terrón de azúcar aunque sabía que eso era normal para ella, así que me acerque a un árbol y lo mire inspeccionándolo pues parecía muy duro. Así que me voltee de espaldas y le solté una patada con toda la fuerza que pude alcanzando a escuchar como algo se quebraba.

-d-dime que eso que escuche no fueron mis piernas por favor-dije temiendo voltear y contemplar mis piernas hechas papilla por el impacto, pero al contrario ella se rio de mí y se sujetó el sombrero mirando en la dirección del árbol soltando un silbido de esos cuando te sorprendes. Sin entender y con curiosidad me voltee a ver el árbol ya con algo de valor y me sorprendí pues al parecer tenía más fuerza de lo que creía en mis piernas ya que la corteza del árbol había reventado ligeramente.

-Parece que estas tan impresionado como yo, acaso nunca habías medido tu fuerza?-pregunto revisando la corteza del árbol haciendo una mueca de aprobación, en mi mundo andaba en bicicleta, nadaba y me gustaba caminar largas distancias pero aun así nunca creí poder hacerle eso a un árbol. Me puso una manzana en la boca y me guio hasta el granero de nuevo donde comenzó a explicarme que trabajaría en la mañana de lunes a viernes, pero que tenía que ser puntual si quería ganarme mi paga, aunque realmente lo sentí como una broma tendría que cumplir con lo que me estaba pidiendo pues de ahora en más ella era mi jefa.

Me quede el resto del día y de la tarde trabajando para comprender exactamente qué es lo que teníamos que hacer, como supuse, no solo vendían las manzanas sino que también su famosa sidra, puré de manzana, tartas de manzana y las famosas manzanas paz aunque no quiso decirme como es que existían las mismas. Conocí a Big Mac que así como yo sabía era muy callado y era realmente gracioso escucharlo solamente decir eyup o eunop, parecía como si realmente estuviera jugando.

-Así que, esto es lo que haces todos los días? O también otras?-pregunte intentando sacar platica pues habíamos permanecido callados casi todo el tiempo que habíamos estado trabajando. Ella volteo a verme y creo que pensó su respuesta pues se tocó el mentón.

-No todos los días terrón de azúcar, a veces voy al pueblo a vender las manzanas o puré de manzana, aunque casi siempre estoy aquí recolectándolas. La abuela Smith se encarga de la sidra con ayuda de Apple Bloom en ocasiones- Así que ella la hacía, realmente no sabía exactamente como se preparaba pero en mi mundo la adoraba, era una de las pocas bebidas alcohólicas que tomaba. Le pregunte en algunas ocaciones si había un hotel o una casa que se rentara en Ponyville pues yo en realidad no sabia nada de eso en ese mundo, digo seguro en canterllot y manehattan si habrían pero en Ponyville?.

-Pues realmente no hay hoteles aquí y pues por el momento no se de ninguna casa que se rente, solo que se vendan, pero si quieres y te sientes comodo puedes quedarte en el granero hasta que juntes los suficientes bits para poder comprarte una casa propia, no creo que a la abuela Smith le moleste eso. De hecho, es mas seguro le encantara que alguien mas alague su comida-dijo sonriendo y realmente me agrado la idea, pero tenia una mejor idea.

-Muchas gracias applejack, aceptare tu ofrecimiento de quedarme en el granero ya que creo que rainbow se enojara si siempre la levanto temprano además de vivir en su casa jejeje, pero me gustaría mañana cocinar algo para ustedes como muestra de mi agradecimiento por haberme dado el trabajo y un lugar donde dormir- dije abriendo la puerta y haciendo un ademan para que entrara primero. Ella solo rio y paso frente a mi agradeciendo, ahora que lo pensaba, de las mane 6 ella era la que mas madura era, no solo por trabajar como lo hacia, sino que era la que traía la voz de la razón en el grupo, aun mas que Twilight ya que incluso ella se desquiciaba en ocasiones. Eso era atractivo de ella, además de su rubia melena….No me juzguen!

(sabes creo que de hecho estas aclarando no solo que te atrae applejack y rainbow, sino que te atraen unos caballos de colores que seguramente estas alucinando por algo que comiste y te callo ma)

Espera, desde cuando interfieres en la historia? Tu cállate que además yo también soy uno de esos caballos de colores, bueno seguimos. La cena fue realmente deliciosa, ensalada de manzana, unos sándwiches de jitomate y otras cosillas que no pude identificar pero realmente valieron la pena. La abuela Smith y Apple Bloom me hicieron muchas preguntas durante la cena, de donde venia, que me traía a Ponyville, que pensaba hacer. En fin, muchas cosas, pero una que hizo la pequeña Bloom me dio risa y sinceramente me avergonzó bastante.

-Digame señor, usted es novio de applejack? Es por eso que le dejo quedarse en el granero y el trabajo?- dijo sonriendo inocentemente, pero yo bien sabia que no era tan inocente pues se las había arreglado para juntar a su maestra con big mac, asi que si quería que no intentara nada extraño tenia que ser inteligente.

-Pues no pequeña, solo me ofrecio quedarme en el granero pues ahora mismo no tengo donde quedarme y como estare trabajando aquí pues podre llegar a tiempo si estoy muy cerca. Ahora mismo estoy mas interesado en trabajar y conseguir una casa donde vivir antes que conseguir novia o algo. Pero quizá en un futuro llegue a tener-

La pequeña sonrio con esa cara traviesa que solo a los niños les sale y parecio quedarse satisfecho con la respuesta que le di. Despues de terminar AJ lavo los trastes mientras los otros se encaminaban a sus cuartos y se despedían, yo me estaba callendo de sueño pues estuve trabajando con los manzanales, debía reconocérselo a AJ, siempre parecía tan llena de energía como las otras pero realmente era agotador lo que hacia. Me despedi de ella y me fui al granero buscando un pequeño monton de paja donde me acomode como pude igual a los vaqueros que ponen en las películas. Hasta ahora me iba bien en este nuevo mundo, mi cuerpo no era muy diferente del que tenia antes asi que no me causaba ningún problema, pero debía de practicar mas con mis alas ya que sentía que no estaba volando debidamente y no sabia aterrizar mas que estrellarme.

Escuche que alguien se acercaba al granero asi que abri un ojo y vi que era applejack pero sin su sombrero, se veía muy linda bajo la luz de la luna, traía en su casco una almohada y unas sabanas, que atenta era pues mira que yo ya me había acomodado en la paja.

-buenas noches compañero, veo que estas comodo o no? Pues vine a traerte esto para que estes mas comodo, a menos que quieres que me los lleve y los use yo-bromeo haciendo ademan de retirarse, yo me levante y fui a detenerla pues esa sabana me vendría muy bien para acurrucarme en la noche.

-Jejejeje pues eh de aprovecharme de tu gentileza y tomare esto si no te importa-dije tomando lo que había traido y le hice una pequeña reverencia, uno de mis errores fatales y a continuación verán el por que. Cuando me levante ya para regresar a la paja, no medi la distancia y quede de ocico a ocico con AJ, su respiración contra mis labios, ese curioso olor a sidra de manzana que emanaba de ella naturalmente, por un momento nublo mi mente hasta que reaccione y me separe sonrojado y nervioso.

-Este….mu…muchas gracias AJ jejeje ehm….yo….buenas noches, nos vemos mañana-dije intentando no verla pero ella permaneció asi un momento mas y se fue sin decirme nada, o eso era muy bueno o era muy malo, pero siendo ella seguro no pasaría nada. Ahora a dormir pues mañana seria otro dia en mi nuevo trabajo, además le diría a Rainbow que ya no dormiría en su sofá.

Continuara….

Bueeeno hola a todos jejeje, se que tarde una eternidad en subir el nuevo capitulo, peor intentare subir mas pronto el siguiente pues entre un problema del trabajo que me dejo afuera :P y la universidad no tuve el tiempo, pero ya casi salgo asi que nno habrá mucha presión, nos vemos!


End file.
